La primera vez
by sologirl00
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la primera vez que su familia y amigos vieron a Dan y Blair, siendo DanyBlair. Cap 8:Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Rufus vió a Dan y Blair, siendo _DanyBlair _fue el mismo día del velatorio de CeCe.

Charlie, o Ivy, como fuera que se llame había decidido que la mejor forma de pagar el maltrato que recibió fue hechándolos de su hogar. Así fue como Rufus y Lilly, se encontraron entrando por la puerta del loft en Brooklyn cerca de la medianoche.

"Estoy agotada, amor"dijo Lilly con una sonrisa triste. Rufus acarició su brazo y dejando los bolsos cerca de la puerta de entrada, busco con la vista a Dan. Las luces estaban todas prendidas, pero no habia rastros del muchacho. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención, habria notado el costoso tapado doblado sobre uno de los sillones.

"Ven Lilly, vamos a acomodarnos en mi antigua habitación."

"¿Dónde estará Daniel?"

"Eso me pregunto yo también"dijo Rufus notando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo semihabierta. "Ven, vamos a acomodarte y lo iré a buscar."

Lilly se quedo en el baño, arreglando su reflejo, mientras Rufus salía a encontrar a Dan. Cuando llegó a su puerta, recién notó que solo habia una pequeña luz prendida, volteándose, pensando que Dan no estaba en casa comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, pero un pequeño ruido lo hizo volver.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedó congelado en su lugar. Dan estaba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama, con una sonrisa de ensueño, mientras acurrucada a su lado y con una mano sobre su cintura se encontraba no otra que Blair Waldorf.

Rufus quiso despertarlos, quiso hacer muchas perguntas, quiso hacer entrar en razon a su hijo de que lo que estaba hacienda no estaba bien, Blair era una mujer casada. Pero no pudo. Y no fue tan sólo por la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Dan, también fue por la paz en el rostro de Blair, por la forma en que había amalgamado su cuerpo al del chico, por la forma en que parecían estar completamente felices.

Y si algo tenía que terminar de convencer a Rufus de que esta conversación podía esperar a la mañana, fue el sonido, casi como un gemido, que salió de los labios de Blair. "Dan". Y Rufus, salió casi corriendo de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez, Parte 2

La primera vez que Lilly vio a Dan y Blair, siendo DanyBlair fue al día siguiente del velatorio de su madre.  
>Se levanto temprano, se arreglo cuidadosamente y salio de la habitación oliendo la rica comida, que seguro Rufus había preparado. Waffles. Sus favoritos.<br>Rufus le sonrió desde la cocina, mientras ella caminaba hacia el, le daba un suave beso en los labios y se disponía a comenzar a leer el periódico.  
>"Buenos días, amor."<br>"Buenos días" susurro mientras le daba otro pequeño beso. Y cuando se aprestaba a preguntar si sabia algo de Daniel, se escucho un ruido seco venir desde la habitación del chico, seguido por una fuerte risa de mujer, que no reconoció, pero logro sacarle a ella una sonrisa.  
>Se volvió a mirar a su esposo, pero este solo se levanto de hombros.<br>En ese mismo instante un adormecido Dan, apareció desde atrás de una puerta, sonriendo para el mismo y refregándose la cabeza. Se detuvo en seco cuando los vio, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue otra vez la voz femenina la que interrumpió.  
>"Dan, ¿viste mis zapatos?"<br>Lilly tuvo que mirar por encima de sus anteojos para reconocer a la pequeña figura que asomó detrás de Dan, y como el, se detuvo en seco al verlos. Si Lilly, no hubiera hablado con Chuck la noche anterior quizás hubiera estado más sorprendida.  
>"Papa, ¿Qué están haciendo acá?" pregunto Dan, visiblemente incomodo, sin moverse de su lugar. Blair a su lado se movió intranquila de un pie al otro.<br>"Larga historia" contesto Rufus "Hay waffles para todos" dijo invitándolos a comer. Lilly se giro para mirarlo, parecía que no estaba ni remotamente sorprendido por el encuentro.  
>Pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió mas a Lilly, sino el intercambio silencioso entre Dan y Blair. Dan la miro, Blair sonrió, el la tomo de la mano entrelazando los dedos, ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.<br>"Un waffle no hará daño, ¿cierto?" pregunto Blair, sin separar los ojos de Dan.  
>Y fue ahí cuando Lilly lo noto. No solo Blair y Chuck ya no estaban juntos, sino que quizás, ya no lo estarían más. Y fue en ese momento que comprendió, posiblemente ella había entendido todo mal, Dan y Serena no eran los nuevos Rufus y Lilly. Viendo a Blair sentarse cómodamente junto a Dan, sonriendo cuando el chico le sirvió su primer waffle a lo Humphrey, recién noto que había encontrado a los verdaderos sucesores de la romántica historia entre UES y Brooklyn.<br>"Sorprendente, ¿no?" le dijo Rufus al oído.  
>"No tanto"<br>Años mas tarde, sentada en la iglesia viendo a Dan y Blair casarse, Lilly comprendió, que no se había equivocado.


	3. Chapter 3

**La primera vez, Parte 3  
><strong>  
>La primera vez que Nate vio a Dan y Blair, siendo <em>DanyBlai<em>r fue el dia del cumpleaños de Lola. 

Había logrado convencer a Dan de que lo acompañe a comprarle un regalo a su nueva novia. Sabiendo que a Lola le gustaban las cosas con significado y no un regalo costoso, eligio a la unica persona que conocia capaz de ayudarlo en esa tarea. 

"¿Dónde estamos yendo?" pregunto no reconociendo la zona. 

"A esperar a Blair" 

Nate gruño por lo bajo, pero Dan solo lo miro de reojo. Desde que Dan y Blair andaban juntos, parecia imposible ver a su amigo y menos tener un tiempo a solas. 

"¿Realmente tiene que venir con nosotros?" pregunto, al mismo tiempo que Dan sonreia hacia un punto en frente. No hacia falta que Nate se girara sobre si para saber a quien estaba mirando su amigo. "Sabes que se va a quejar todo el camino, ¿cierto?" 

"No molestes" le dijo mientras terminaban de cruzar la calle y se detenian detrás de Blair. 

"Humphrey" rio Blair cuando con dos zancadas el chico corrio hacia ella, la abrazo y la levanto un poco por los aires. Blair rodeo el cuello de Dan con ambos brazos y le dio un sonoro beso. 

"Ugh" dijo sonoramente desde atrás Nate, pero Blair solo lo miro de reojo y se volvio a besar a su novio "¿Esto va a ser asi todo el tiempo? Porque puedo llamar a Serena y pedirle su ayuda…" 

"Por mi esta bien" contesto rapidamente Blair, mientras se detenia delante de Dan y comenzaba jugar con el cuello de su camisa "yo me quedo con Humphrey, y ocupamos nuestro tiempo en actividades mas interesantes" y sonrio una picara sonrisa, que hizo a Nate arrepentirse por completo el haber pedido ayuda a Dan. 

En ese momento, una linda chica, morena y de ojos claros se acerco hasta ellos. 

"¿Eres Dan Humphrey?" 

Dan y Blair se giraron sobre si para ver a la chica. Dan sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Blair miraba la muchacha de arriba abajo con gesto de desaprobación. 

"Me firmas un autografo" dijo muy entusiasmada, mientras sacaba una copia de Inside de su largo bolso. "Me encanto tu libro" dijo con una risita demasiado alta. 

Nate noto entonces como la mirada de desaprobación de Blair, se torno en una de recelo. 

"La foto de la contratapa no te favorece, eres mucho mas lindo en persona" 

Y como si eso no era suficiente para hacer a Nate reir a carcajadas, Blair se paro delante de la chica, impidiendo que esta le diera su lapicera a Dan para que este le firme el libro.  
>"Escucha terrible personificacion de groupie" empezo Blair "a Dan no le interesa tu pobre intento de alago, no necesita que nadie le diga que esta lindo en una foto, y menos aun que una lastimosa copia de chica de Brooklyn con arrojos de chica de al lado, venga a intentar conseguir algo con el" <p>

Nate rio aun mas fuerte. La chica miraba entre Dan y Blair abriendo la boca, pero sin decir nada. Dan negaba con la cabeza apretando los ojos cerrados. 

"Dan, aquí, tiene novia" continuo señalando al chico "una novia muy celosa, y poderosa, que puede encontrar donde vives con solo el chasquido de sus dedos y puede asegurarse que tomes el siguiente vuelo lejos de NY para nunca mas volver, si vuelve a encontrarte mirando a su novio de esa manera, ¿entendido?" 

La chica asintió con la cabeza, tomo el libro de las manos de Dan y se alejo sin mirar atrás. Nate no podia parar de reir, mientras Dan lo miraba enojado. 

"Listo, vamos a buscar el regalo para tu novia Archibald" 

"Blair" dijo Dan exasperado "¿Qué fue eso?" 

"Solo cuidandote, Humphrey" contesto tomandolo de la mano y arrastrandolo entre la gente. 

Nate siempre penso que una de las particularidades mas lindas de Blair eran sus celos, y si por un momento se pregunto si la nueva relacion de Dan y Blair seria temporal, le basto ver a su primera novia hacer una escena en medio de la calle, para darse cuenta que si algo no eran Dan y Blair era pasajero.


	4. Chapter 4

**La primera vez, Parte 4  
><strong>  
>La primera vez que Dorota vio a Dan y Blair, siendo <em>DanyBlai<em>r en realidad no tendría que haber visto nada.

Estaba limpiando el cuarto de Serena, cuando escuchando el ruido de los tacos de Blair, se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica, pero la voz de un hombre la detuvo. _Daniel Humphrey._

Dorota sabía que estaban juntos, la mismisa Blair se lo confirmó. Pero hasta ahora, no los había visto interactuar como pareja. Seguro como amigos su dinámica era demasiado cómica para mantenerse imparcial y no terminar adorándolos, pero como novios, parecía difícil saber que decisión tomar. Este era el momento en que Dorota decidiría si _Mr Dan_ merece estar con la Srta Blair.

"No voy a ir, Humphrey"

"Por el amor de Dios, Blair. Ya conseguiste la invitación, ponte un lindo vestido y vamos"

"Me sorprende que hayas conseguido un trabajo en una revista de modas cuando tu descripción de vestidos es simplemente_ lindo_"

"Blair, ponte un vestido y vamos"

"¿Y que se supone que tu vas a usar? No puedo ir a una fiesta con el mejor vestido de diseñador, mientras tú tienes esa camisa horrible"

Dorota escucho un gruñido proveniente de Dan, unos pasos que se alejaban y despues un gritito de Blair.

"¡No toques mi ropa con las manos sucias!, vienes de Brooklyn, ¿Quién sabe que porquerías de tercer mundo tocaron tus manos?"

Dorota miro por la puerta del baño semiabierta. Blair estaba parada junto a su cama mirando horrorizada como Dan, desde dentro de su enorme closet hacía mucho ruido.

"Ponte un vestido de una buena vez"

"Ya te dije que no voy a ir" contestó cruzándose de brazos como una niña caprichosa. "No me interesa haber conseguido la invitación. Me la dieron por lástima, Humphrey. Y Blair Waldorf no recibe nada por lástima"

"No fue lástima" dijo Dan saliendo del closet "Te dieron la invitación porque eres Blair Waldorf, eres la reina del UES"

"Mas bien, era la reina del UES" contestó sentándose en su cama. Dan se sento junto a ella y le tomo la mano entre las suyas.

"Blair, no necesitas de una invitación a un evento para ir, todo el mundo sabe quién eres, todo el mundo quiere que estes en su fiesta. No hay mujer mas elegante y con mas clase que tú. Que importa si Penelope saboteo tu invitación, aun así la recibiste"

"Pero ya no soy la reina. Iba a ser princesa, pero eso tampoco resultó"

Dan le solto las manos y miro para el frente.

"Perdón, Dan. No lo quise decir asi. No me arrepiento de no ser una princesa, solo que a a veces extraño sentirme especial"

"Blair, no necesitas una corona para ser especial. Todo en ti es especial. "

"Oh Humphrey" dijo Blair con demasiada ternura, moviéndose de su lugar y sentándose en sus piernas "A veces me pregunto dónde estuviste toda mi vida"

"En Brooklyn" contestó con una sonrisa "tocando cosas de tercer mundo" Blair rio por lo bajo. "Ahora ponte ese vestido rosa que vi el otro dia que tienes por aquí, y vamos"

"Humphrey, no es un vestido rosa y ya dije que no voy" Dan la levantó de sus piernas sentándola de nuevo sobre la cama, y se volvió a meter al closet. "Dan, ¡eso es un Oscar de La Renta! ¡No lo arrugues!"

"Blair"dijo con tono amenzante el chico, mientras Blair subía a su cama con una media sonrisa "ponte el vestido de una buena vez. O te lo pongo yo"

"No te atreverías"

Dan sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzo sobre ella, al tiempo que Blair reía a carcajadas de una manera que Dorota nunca la escucho reir. Cuando las risas se apagaron y se volvieron unos suaves gemidos, Dorota miro por la puerta para verlos completamente perdidos en sus besos.

"Rápido Humphrey, tenemos veinte minutos"

"Sabes bien que si te saco esta camisa, vamos a demorarnos más de veinte minutos"

Dorota sonrió, pero pronto su cara se volvió una de pánico, cuando vio como Blair levantaba los brazos sobre su cabeza, invitando a Dan a que le saque la camisa. La mirada que Dan le dio a la chica en esos momentos la hizo ruborizar, y dándose vuelta en su lugar, con pasos demasiado rápidos corrio escaleras abajo.

Volvió recién una hora después a terminar de ordenar el baño, porque no sabía cuantos minutos le tomó a Mr Dan cambiar a la Srita Blair.


	5. Chapter 5

**La primera vez, Parte5**

La primera vez que Serena vio a Dan y Blair, siendo _DanyBlai_r fue un viernes como cualquier otro en Brooklyn, en lo que pretendía ser la primera salida de Serena desde el último escándalo familiar.

Nate le había prometido una salida tranquila, solo amigos, relajándose con algo de música, jugando a la Wi y olvidándose de sus problemas. Claro que Serena no pensó que esa escapada incluía un viaje a Brooklyn.

Dan y Nate estaban, pasada la tarde, jugando por quinta vez al mismo juego, aburriéndola con sus tontas peleas y golpes para distraer uno al otro, cuando la puerta del loft se abrió con fuerza.

"Dan" se escuchó el grito de Blair desde detrás de la puerta. Dan tiro el joistick por los aires y corrió a ver que pasaba. Serena se sentó nerviosa en su lugar en el sillón.

Por unos momentos no se vio nada, solo se escucharon voces hablando (o discutiendo) desde el pasillo. A Nate pareció no importarle, siguió jugando solo (sin antes hacer a Dan perder con una sonrisa malisiosa) y tomando de su botella de cerveza.

"¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué no entran?"

"Deben estar besándose" contestó levantándose de hombros el muchacho, sin siquiera mirar la reacción que podría haber causado en Serena.

"Me sorprende lo natural que estas tomando este cambio en nuestras vidas" le dijo suspicaz.

"Después que pasas una tarde con ellos, escuchándolos hablar de películas francesas de cientos de años atrás, comienzan a entender todo"

Serena solo se quedo mirando un punto en el espacio pensando como realmente sería su primer encuentro con la pareja, cuando Dan entro rápidamente, visiblemente molesto, seguido por una, también enojada Blair.

"Humphrey, no exageres. Es solo un traje"

"Un traje de 2000 pesos, Blair."

"¿Y?"

"Ya hablamos de esto. No quiero que gastes en mi comprando estas cosas exesivamente caras. No las necesito"

"¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera comprarle un regalo a mi novio?" Serena se estremeció con la naturalidad con la que Blair se refirio a Dan como _su novio_.

"No es el gesto lo que me molesta, y lo sabes bien. Es lo costoso que resulta todo. Blair, yo no puedo regalarte estas cosas, no puedo comprarte vestidos caros ni joyas lujosas"

"¿Y quién te hizo pensar que yo quiero que me compres esas cosas?"

"Nadie, pero se sobreentiende. Yo soy el novio, tengo que poder regalarte cosas…."

"Eso es extremadamente machista de tu parte…"interrumpió Blair.

"…y tú lo único que haces es querer cambiar mi forma de vestir, de peinar…"

"…soy una mujer con dinero que puede comprar cosas para nosotros…"

A Serena estaba comenzando a dolorle la cabeza. Miro a Nate que parecía entretenido con la discusión y dándole un puntapie lo miro ordenándole que interviniera.

"….no necesito un regalo de tu parte para saber lo que realmente sientes por mi…"

"…no seas injusto sabes bien que nunca quise cambiar nada en ti, si me gustas como eres…"

"HEY" gritó Nate haciéndolos girar y romper el contacto visual que llevaba largos minutos sin romperse "Mamá, papá, ¿Por qué no dejan la pelea para cuando me vaya a dormir? ¿No se supone que tienen que evitar los traumas de por vida?"

Dan lo miro de reojo, mientras Blair comenzaba a tomar aire para responder seguro con algun comentario maligno. Recien entonces, pareció que Blair notó la presencia de Serena.

"S…"

"Hola B."le contestó desde su lugar. "Nada cambio, ¿cierto?" preguntó con una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De tu y Dan" dijo parándose en su lugar y moviéndose mas cerca de ellos. "Siguen siendo los mismos de siempre"

"A pesar del comentario inportuno de Nate" intervino Dan, a lo que Blair asintió con la cabeza. Serena rio. Nate levantó su cerveza a modo de brindis.

"S, solo porque Humphrey y yo estemos juntos ahora, no quiere decir que no quiera matarlo con mis propias manos de vez en cuando"

"Y solo porque Blair y yo estemos juntos ahora, no quiere decir que no me saque de mis casillas con sus comentarios desagradables" repitió Dan burlándose.

"Lo que es desagradable es tu cabello"

Dan solo se encogioó de hombros, y dando unos pasos, cerro la distancia entre ellos, dándole un beso. Blair rio en los labios de Dan, y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Cuando se separaron, Dan tomo las bolsas que habia dejado en el piso y se metio en su cuarto.

"¿Estás bien, S?" preguntó su mejor amiga con una semisonrisa, como esperando su respuesta para permitirse ser completamente feliz.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba" y dándole un abrazo a su amiga, se movió nuevamente al sillón donde Nate sonreía orgulloso, al tiempo que Blair se metía en el cuarto detrás de Dan.

"Aunque me agrada que estes bien con todo esto" le indicó Nate con las manos al cuarto de Dan "Ahora que se besaron delante de ti, van a ser extremadamente insoportables"

Serena sonrió, relajándose. De alguna manera, la idea ya no le molestaba tanto.


	6. Chapter 6

La primera vez, Parte 6

La primera vez que Eleonor vio a Dan y Blair, siendo _DanyBlai_r fue un mañana de domingo.

Recien llegada de Dubai, Eleonor subio las escaleras del penthouse con un regalo para su hija, antes de partir en su vuelo privado a Francia. La colección de verano estaba demandado mucho de su parte, y aunque le hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con Blair despues de todo el fiasco de su casamiento real, habia escuchado por Dorota y Lilly, que su hija no la estaba pasando mal.

Termino de subir las escaleras, esperando encontrarse una radiante Blair, cuando la imagen completamente contraria la dejo congelada en su lugar. En su cama, cubierta hasta el cuello por frasadas y rodeada de almohadas estaba su hija. Tenia su computadora en la mano, y parecia aburrida.

"¿Blair?"

"¿Madre?" pregunto sentandose en su lugar. Le sonrio una sonrisa cansada.

"¿Qué ocurre?¿ Por que estas en cama a esta hora de la mañana?"

"Al parecer estoy enferma"

"¿Al parecer?"

"Humphrey parece creer que tengo un resfrio." Dijo rodando los ojos y dejando su computadora a la par. Recien ahí Eleonor noto Breakfast at Tiffany en la pantalla.

"¿Y donde esta Daniel?" Blair se ruborizo un poco cuando escucho el nombre. En toda su vida, Eleonor habia visto a su hija ruborizarse solo tres veces, cuando su padre le dijo que se iba, cuando Eleonor la elogio delante de toda su empresa y ahora, cuando el nombre de Dan Humphrey era pronunciado.

"No lo se. Me dijo que ya volvia" fue la unica respuesta.

Eleonor miro a su alrededor. Una campera, de cuestionable procedencia, estaba doblada sobre una silla, un bolso de hombre colgando y lo que parecia ser una carpeta con DVD estaba abierta sobre el escritorio. Al costado de Blair, una botella de agua y unos medicamentos.

"Cariño, lo mejor sera que vayamos a ver al medico."

"Dan ya hablo con el medico. Al parecer un accidente familiar le impide venir personalmente pero le dio todas las indicaciones a Humphrey." Dijo tomando un anotador y comenzandolo a leer. "Al parecer tengo que hacer reposo por tres dias" comento irritada.

"¿Por lo menos te sento bien el medicamento?" pregunto acomodandose junto a su hija y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Si, ya me siento mucho mejor. Me dolia mucho la cabeza. Pero no se lo digas a Dan, no quiero que sepa que tenia razon"

"Menos mal que Dan llego justo a tiempo para escucharlo por si mismo, entonces" dijo el muchacho entrando a la habitacion. Tenia una camisa a cuadros con las mangas dobladas, el cabello demasiado alborotado, rosando lo imprecentable, y en las manos traia una bandeja con lo que parecia ser un plato de sopa. "Sra Waldorf" la saludo.

"Daniel" fue la respuesta. Estaba demasiado sorprendida con la familiaridad con la que el chico parecia moverse en su casa.

"¿Qué es eso Dan?" pregunto Blair intentando levantarse.

"Sopa de fideos. Receta de la familia. Asi que te vuelves a acomodar en tu lugar y vas a comer un poco"

"No tengo hambre"

"Vas a comer igual" dijo Dan sin siquiera perturbarse por el capricho de Blair. "Hay mas en la cocina si quiere" le ofrecio con una sonrisa, y Eleonor tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no ruborizarse tambien. Habia algo en ese muchacho que siempre le gusto.

"Madre no toma sopas" advirtio Blair desde su lugar en la cama, al tiempo que sonreia ampliamente cuando Dan se acercaba a dejarle la bandeja sobre su regazo.

"No importa. Igualmente debo marcharme pronto. Solo vine a saludarte y a ver que te encuentres bien."dijo mientras veia como su hija tomaba una cucharada de sopa y cerraba los ojos apreciando su sabor.

"Como veras tengo quien me cuide" le respondio Blair con la mirada clavada en los movimientos de Dan que se movia terminando de ordenar la habitacion. Pero se detuvo justo para devolverle una amplia sonrisa.

"Asi parece" acoto el muchacho, con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa contagiosa."Voy a preparame un café" dijo Dan rapidamente. Se acerco a Blair le dio un beso en la frente y se detuvo delante de Eleonor. "Quedese un rato con ella. Blair no lo admitira, pero la extraña"

"Es mala educacion susurrar, Humphrey" Dan se levanto de brazos como pidiendo perdon y salio por la puerta.

Eleonor se volvio a mirar a su hija que sonreia tontamente al lugar donde se habia perdido el muchacho,mientras comia su sopa de fideos sin protestar.

"Encontraste lo que siempre quisiste hija" le dijo llamando su atencion "un principe que te cuide". Blair sonrio una sonrisa contagiosa y haciendo lugar junto a ella la invito a que se siente a su lado.

"Soy feliz, en una forma en que no sabia que podia serlo" le conto tomando su mano.

"Me alegro mucho cariño"

Eleonor sonrio cuando su hija puso en sus piernas la computadora y puso a andar la pelicula. Blair acomodo su cabeza en su hombro y miraron tranquilas el final.

En el futuro cuando los hijos de Dan y Blair se enfermaran Dan cocinaria su famosa sopa de fideos y Blair se recostaria con ellos a ver Breakfast at Tiffanys, y en las oportunidades en que Eleonor los visitara le harian un lugar en la enorme cama de los Humphrey y la harian sentir feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

La primera vez, Parte 7

La primera vez que Lola vio a Dan y Blair, siendo _DanyBlai_r fue en su primer almuerzo familiar desde que supo que formaba parte de la familia Van der Woodsen.

El almuerzo hubiera pasado inadvertido, o mas bien, como cualquier otro, si no fuera por el obvio ambiente de tension que rondaba sobre los invitados. Lilly y Serena no se hablaban, y al parecer tampoco lo hacian Dan y Blair, que solo se miraba de reojo cuando el otro parecia no notarlo.

Nate y Rufus, parecian ser los unicos comodos. O mas bien, no les importaba.

Lola miro a su costado, Dan untaba una tostada con demasiada violencia, salpicando manteca por toda la mesa.

"Entonces, Dan…"quizo comenzar una conversacion. Alguien que diga algo por favor. "En esta nueva familia bizarra que formamos,¿Qué seriamos tu y yo?" Dan rio.

"¿Medio primos?" dijo con una sonrisa. Blair a su costado gruño por lo bajo. Dan se quedo serio pero no se giro a mirarla.

"Es todo muy raro, ¿cierto?" comento Lola con una media sonrisa. "Pase de no tener parientes, a tener primos, medio primos, incluso un primo adoptivo"

Dan dejo de sonreir con la ultima parte.

"Hablo de Chuck" continuo, interpretando mal el silencio del chico.

"Me imaginaba" dijo cortante y visiblemente incomodo.

"Perdon, no quise decir nada malo. En realidad si tengo que elegir un primo, tu me caes mejor" Dan le sonrio nuevamente de costado, mientras Blair gruñia mas fuerte.

"¿Cómo va la obra?" pregunto el chico intentando cambiar de tema de conversacion.

"Oh. Muy bien. Estamos por empezar con Jane Austin esta semana. Seria muy bueno que vinieras, siempre es bueno tener la opinion de algun escritor" le dijo sonriendo.

"Claro, me encantaria. Siempre quise ver desde adentro como funcionaban las parodias, desde como se estudia el libro, los personajes…" un movimiento brusco a su costado lo hizo callarse.

Blair habia girado su cuello tan fuerte, que Lola no supo como no se lastimo. Dan la miro enojado, a lo que ella respondio levantando una ceja desafiante.

"Serena dijo que Chuck no vendra, ¿puedes dejar de reaccionar asi cada vez que escuchas el ruido del elevador? Te vas a romper el cuello"

"No estoy esperando a Chuck"

"No parece"

"No me interesa lo que pienses"

"No me sorprende. No se si alguna vez te intereso"

"Puedes creer lo que quieras. No te molesto mas."

"No creo lo que quiero, creo lo que tus acciones me demuestran."

"Vuelve a presumirle a la novia de Nate y dejame terminar mi almuerzo tranquila, Humphrey" dijo cortante, mirando su plato. Lola pudo ver que estaba conteniendo sus emociones. Dan gruño y se volvio a ella.

"¿Cuándo puedo pasar a ver lo que estan haciendo?" pregunto, aun enojado. Lola hubiera contestado algo rapido incluso una mentira para no tener que formar parte de la pelea entre Dan y Blair, cuando la voz de su madre intervino.

"¿No es esto maravilloso?" dijo Carol desde detrás suyo. Lola se congelo en su lugar. "¿Por qué nadie me aviso de la reunio familiar? ¿O solo es para la parte importante de la familia?"

"Carol" le advirtio Lilly.

"No vine a hablar contigo" la interrumpio. "Vine a buscar a mi hija, que parece no tener tiempo para atender mis llamados, pero si para venir a comer con su tia"

"Madre, ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar a otro lado?"

"Oh" dijo mirando entre su hija y Dan, que se puso mas incomodo. "No me digas que tu y Serena comparten algo mas que solo sangre"

Dan se ahogo y comenzo a toser incomodo.

"¡Madre!"

"¿A esto te reduciste, Lola? ¿A quedarte con las sobras de Serena? Pense que te habia enseñado algo en la vida"

"Dan no es la sobra de nadie, bruja mal educada" dijo Blair lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar el silencio absoluto.

Carol la miro ofendida, Lola no sabia que hacer. Pero vio como Dan movia su mano y tomaba la mano de Blair con la suya.

"Carol, vamos a hablar en privado." La invito, o mas bien le ordeno, Lilly y ambas se perdieron detrás de una pared. Rufus por detrás de ellas.

El silencio se hizo entre los presentes. Todos se miraron. Nate la miro preocupado. Serena parecia no saber que hacer. Dan y Blair no separaban la vista de uno al otro con una media sonrisa. Lola en realidad, queria reir.

Cuando no pudo mas solto una risita. Todos se giraron a verla.

"Llamaste bruja mal educada a mi mama" dijo entre risas mirando a una sorprendida Blair. Serena largo una carcajada, y pronto eran todos riendo.

"Se lo merecia" dijo Blair mientras se ponia de costado y acomodaba el ya arreglado cuello de la camisa de Dan. "Nadie insulta a Humphrey. Solo yo" Todos volvieron a reir.


	8. Chapter 8

La primera vez part 8

La primera vez que Chuck vio a Dan y Blair, siendo _DanyBlai_r fue en una cena de gala y fue durante una pelea silenciosa entre ambos. O por lo menos eso creyo Chuck.

Primero encontro a Blair. Estaba en uno de los pasillos laterales del salon, copa de champagne en mano y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenia una expresion de preocupacion. Chuck sonrio mientras se acerco a ella.

"Te diria, te lo adverti, pero creo que ya lo sabes"

"No se de que hablas, y tampoco me importa"

"Hablo de Humphrey, y de cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que estas sola esta noche, mas aun usando ese vestido que se asienta justo donde debe"

"No estoy para escuchar tus comentarios inapropiados, Chuck" le advirtio Blair mirando por encima de la cabeza del chico.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿A Humphrey no le gusta hablar sucio? Recuerdo que a ti te encantaba, Blair"

"Lo que Dan y yo hacemos no es asunto tuyo" dijo Blair mientras se alejaba de el, caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta de entrada. "Hazme el favor de dejar de buscar conflictos entre nosotros."

"Sabes donde encontrarme cuando todo esto termine" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Esto no va a terminar, Chuck. Ya te lo dije. Lo mio con Dan es serio."

"Como cualquier obra de caridad" dijo riendo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de wisky. "Dime Blair, ¿Humphrey te hace sentir las cosas que yo se que sientes cuando estas conmigo? ¿Hace que te muerdas los labios para no gritar cuando te inunda el placer?"

"Ugh. Me das asco" le contesto antes de meterse nuevamente en el salon. Chuck sonrio. Esta locura de relacion que Blair intentaba llevar con el chico de Brooklyn habia durado demasiado. Era tiempo que Chuck intervenga.

Entro nuevamente al salon y buscando con la mirada vio a Dan hablar muy de cerca con Serena, parecian discutir. En una esquina del salon, estaba Blair mirando la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

Chuck se le acerco lentamente por detrás, al tiempo que Blair terminaba su trago de un solo tiron y tomaba una nueva copa de una bandeja que paso delante suyo. Chuck se detuvo a su lado, sonriendo triunfante. Blair al verlo rodo los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber cuanto falta para que Humphrey te deje por mi hermanita" le contesto "Sabes Blair, Dan y Serena son inevitables, son como nosotros dos"

"Por si no te diste cuenta yo estuve tratando de evitarte toda la noche"

"Y aun asi, aquí estoy" Chuck se movio de su lado y se detuvo delante de ella. "No trates de negar que aun sientes algo por mi. Yo te amo. Tu me amas. Dejemos esta tonta fiesta y vamos al Empire. Puedes lidiar con Humphrey por la mañana, o en una semana"

"Blair" se escucho una voz decir por detrás. Dan se habia acercado a ellos y miraba a Chuck con los ojos entrecerrados."¿Esta todo bien aca?"

"¿Hablaste con Serena? ¿Qué dijo?" lo interrumpio Blair.

"Dijo que lo pensara"contesto Dan aun mirado a Chuck. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Chuck?"

"Bueno Humphrey, digamos que esta es una cena de gente importante, no hace falta que explique entonces los motivos de mi presencia. En todo caso que haces tu aquí es la verdadera pregunta."

"¿Pero no te dijo que hara?" lo interrumpio Blair. Dan solo se levanto de hombros negando con la cabeza. "¡Humphrey!" se quejo "Todo lo que tenias que hacer era convenserla"

"¿Seria tan mala idea si decide mudarse fuera del penthouse?" pregunto Dan irritandose.

"Por supuesto que si. Serena es mi mejor amiga"

"Y aun asi tu te acuestas con su novio" interrumpio Chuck, viendo como Dan se enojaba aun mas.

"No te metas Bass" le advirtio Blair.

"Como sea, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Me dijo que lo pensara, no tiene donde ir aun, asi que mañana por la mañana cuando ambas esten sobrias pueden hablar nuevamente del tema." Le sugirio Dan, a lo que Blair, escuchando atentamente asintio con la cabeza.

"Tienes razon. Estoy cansada. Llevame a casa"

"Yo puedo llevarte" se ofrecio Chuck, moviendo su mano para apoyarla en la cintura de Blair. Pero la chica fue mas rapida y apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo en Dan, que le paso una mano sobre los hombros.

"Adios Chuck" le dijo Blair mientras se alejaban. Chuck los siguio con la mirada. Blair trastabillo y Dan la sujeto con mas fuerza de la cintura, el chico le dijo algo al oido que la hizo reir, y tomando su cara con las dos manos, Blair le dio un corto beso, para luego acomodar la cabeza en el hombro de Dan y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Chuck quedo sorprendido, y volviendose en su lugar vio a Serena tomar una copa sentada en una mesa cercana.

"Escuche que quieres mudarte del penthouse" dijo arrastrando las palabras"¿No era que estabas feliz con la nueva relacion de Blair?"

"No es eso" respondio Serena "Es que hacen mucho ruido" Chuck levanto las cejas, no gustandole lo que estaba escuchando. "Anoche, cerca de las 3 a.m. me desperte con los gritos. Estaban discutiendo. Pero no era una discusion normal, o que una pareja normal puede tener. No. Estaban discutiendo sobre la ultima muestra de esculturas que fueron a ver. Y yo tenia que trabajar temprano en la mañana. Es como si no les importara." Se termino de quejar Serena.

Chuck solto el aire que no sabia que habia retenido desde el momento que Serena empezo a hablar. "Por un momento pense que estabas hablando de la vida sexual de Humphrey y Blair."

"No"contesto Serena. "Esos ruidos son peores"


End file.
